1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio communication network and more particularly, to a caller information providing apparatus and a caller information transmitting method in a mobile radio communication network. In particular, the present invention relates to a caller information providing apparatus and a caller information transmitting method in a mobile radio communication network which transmits the caller information simultaneously when a telephone call is transmitted to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user at a terminal of a receiver mobile station belonging to a telephone communication network sometimes wishes to know who is calling before receiving the call. To meet such demand, a caller line identification (CLID) service has been commercialized to provide the telephone number and name of callers through a display installed in the receiver mobile station terminal when a call comes in from an originating mobile terminal of a fixed network such as a public switching network (PSTN). However, the CLID service has been provided only in fixed networks based on the public switching network, and could not be provided in a mobile radio communication network due to technical problems.